1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection tray unit for a portable terminal that is drawable from a cabinet of electronic equipment.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
In recent years, enjoying music by a portable terminal including a portable player, a cellular phone, and the like has become pervasive. The portable terminal contains a memory for recording the music, a player for reproducing the music, and the like in a cabinet, and has an LCD (liquid crystal display) for displaying information related to music reproduction, an operation button, and the like provided in a front panel. By choosing desired music by operating the operation button, the chosen music is reproduced and heard through an earphone or headphones.
The portable terminal is used outdoors with the headphones or the like, but often used indoors, like home, while being connected to electronic equipment such as a CD player. Music data read out of the portable terminal is subjected to signal processing by the electronic equipment and sent to a speaker. Thus, the music is reproduced with powerful volume.
A videotape recorder described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 07-287972 is provided with a connection tray (referred to as a door portion), which is movable between a retracted position retracted into a cabinet of the videotape recorder (electronic equipment) and a projected position drawn out of the cabinet. This connection tray has a connector to which a video camera is connected. To connect the video camera, the connection tray is drawn to the projected position. Connecting the video camera to the connector allows dubbing from a video tape loaded in the video camera on another video tape loaded in the videotape recorder.
The portable terminal is redesigned by model changeover and a new product is released periodically. The new product sometimes adopts a connector of a new standard. To make both of the new and old products available, two types of connectors are necessary. In this case, an adapter is often prepared and connected to the old type connector, and the new type of portable terminal is connected to the adapter. However, using the adapter increases the height of the new type of portable terminal by the thickness of the adapter. Therefore, in using the electronic equipment in a state of being mounted on a rack, the rack hinders the loading of the new type of portable terminal.
For this reason, it is conceivable to provide a plurality of different types of connectors in parallel on a connection tray, so that various types of portable terminals are loadable thereon. In this case, reliable positioning operation of the connection tray is required such that each portable terminal is loaded in an appropriate position.